Décadence
by Llillandrill
Summary: Sting et Rogue. D'une enfance dorée à une adolescence tachée de rouge. De l'innocence d'un enfant à la rage d'un dragon. Deux chats, deux enfants, deux héros, deux grottes. Un meneur et un suiveur. Prélude d'un destin sacrifié au pouvoir.


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Avant de repartir sur une nouvelle fiction plus ou moins longue, je prends une petite pause et j'écris autre chose que de la romance. Sauf que, comme je suis irrécupérable, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une once de StingLu dedans…désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, mais y'a pas grand-chose quand même ! ^^**

**Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**Rating : K+ , la première partie est lisible par tous, les deux dernières parties (délimitées par les OoOoO ), sont plus crues et sont susceptibles de gêner…**

**Chronologie : cet OS prend place juste après Edolas, et juste avant l'île Tenrô, puis au milieu des sept ans de vide.**

**Risque de spoil sur l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Décadence

En cette belle journée de juillet de l'an x783, alors qu'une chaleur écrasante régnait sur la région, le petit garçon se réveilla, baillant comme un dragon, et s'étira de tout son long.

Sting Eucliffe, treize ans, se tirait doucement du monde de ses rêves.

Ses courts cheveux blonds cendrés brillaient sous les rayons de ce soleil estival, qui se reflétaient sur les parois de la grotte et ses petits yeux bleus étaient encore légèrement voilés par le sommeil. Baillant sans retenue, il se releva, et jeta un coup d'œil à son environnement.

Il avait dormi dans sa grotte, encore à l'entrée de la cavité, creusée dans la pierre, pour pouvoir bénéficier de la lumière du matin, aux côtés de son père adoptif, le dragon Vicelogia.

Entièrement blanc, le vieux dragon possédait une paire d'ailes bordées de doré, sous lesquelles Sting adorait s'endormir, blottit contre ses chaudes et brillantes écailles. Deux yeux bleus perçants, à la pupille fendue verticalement complétaient le majestueux animal, adulé par l'apprenti Dragon Slayer de la lumière.

Recueilli par le grand dragon blanc alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, le petit blond avait été élevé par ce dernier, et était très attaché à lui.

Habitant une région montagneuse située au nord de la ville portuaire d'Hargeon, ville la plus proche de leur grotte, il rendait souvent visite à son meilleur ami, Rogue Cheney, qui vivait avec Skyadrum le dragon des ténèbres, à peine à deux kilomètres de là.

Les deux dragons avaient beau être totalement opposés, en apparence comme en goûts, mais s'appréciaient beaucoup. C'était ensembles qu'ils avaient découverts les deux enfants inconscients dans la forêt, et avaient d'un commun accord décidé d'en élever un chacun, et de les former à la magie des chasseurs de dragons.

Les deux petits garçons, vite surnommés les dragons jumeaux par leurs « pères » adoptifs, se retrouvaient tout les jours, et passaient leurs après-midi à jouer ensembles, à chasser des monstres, des dragons, à se raconter des histoires.

Dès qu'ils furent en âge de se débrouiller seuls, Vicelogia et Skyadrum les envoyèrent régulièrement faire quelques emplettes à Hargeon, afin de nourrir un tant soit peu correctement les petits humains.

C'est ainsi que les deux enfants découvrirent les guildes et les mages.

Ils apprirent la vie au dehors de leurs grottes et de la nature, et découvrirent que d'autres comme eux existaient.

Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, et depuis peu, Wendy Marvel, étaient eux aussi des Dragons Slayers.

Natsu et Gajeel devinrent rapidement leurs héros préférés, leurs compagnons de jeux imaginaires.

Dragons Slayers du feu et du fer, les deux enfants les admiraient à travers les nombreux articles que leur consacraient les journaux, à l'affut du moindre événement à leur propos.

Et bien souvent, les dit-événements étaient liés à une destruction quelconque, ce que les deux apprentis trouvaient extrêmement classe.

Se levant pour de bon, Sting jeta un coup d'œil vers son père, encore endormi.

Il avait envie de lui faire une surprise.

Une grosse surprise.

Zieutant vers le cadran solaire de sa confection qui reposait à l'extérieur de la grotte, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures.

Il avait largement le temps d'aller chercher Rogue dans sa propre grotte, d'aller avec lui à la chasse aux champignons et de revenir pour faire la surprise à Vicelogia.

Un sourire étira son visage, satisfait. Oui, c'était une idée parfaite.

Enfilant une paire de bottines usées, il courut à travers les bois et les rochers jusqu'à la caverne de son ami, à une dizaine de minutes de là.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta quelques instants devant l'entrée pour reprendre son souffle, puis rentra sans même s'annoncer : il savait très bien que les deux noirauds dormaient encore.

S'approchant du petit Rogue encore endormi, il le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller ignorant ses grognements :

-Hé Rogue ! Aller réveilles-toi ! On va aller cueillir des champignons tout les deux, pour Vicelogia et Skyadrum !

-Sting…marmonna doucement l'apprenti dragon noir, laisses moi dormir…

-Aller debout espèce de feignasse ! réitéra celui de lumière en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes

Presque immédiatement, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs de leva en grognant, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil.

-Sting, je vais te tuer ! menaça-t-il d'une voix faible

Rogue détestait par dessus tout qu'on l'insulte, chose sont Sting s'était aperçu très vite, et dont il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir, toujours à son avantage.

Remontant ses manches de toile, le petit noiraud se mit à courir derrière son meilleur ami, qui s'esclaffait devant lui, heureux de l'avoir une énième fois piégé.

Ils sortirent très vite de la grotte pour se diriger vers la forêt, sans remarquer le réveil du gros dragon, qui souriait de la meilleure façon qu'un dragon pouvait sourire, attendri par les deux gamins.

Il pensa d'ailleurs que peut-être devrait-il aller jusqu'à la grotte de Vicelogia, et commencer à faire cuire quelques œufs pour accompagner les champignons des enfants…

OoOoO

Aux alentours de neuf heures, les deux apprentis Dragons Slayers avaient déjà récolté un beau panier de champignons, qui malheureusement ne suffirait pas.

Dans son idée lumineuse mais touchante, Sting avait oublié que les dragons ont un gros appétit, et préfèrent surtout la viande…

Mais alors que le petit dragon blanc inspectait sérieusement et avec suspicion un champignon bleu à pois verts, le petit Rogue cherchait un peu plus loin, et fini par tomber sur deux œufs, aussi gros que la tête de chacun.

Tapotant doucement sur une des coquilles, blanche avec des tâches vertes, il sursauta quand une fissure y apparu. Paniquant, il essaya de recoller les deux morceaux en pressant l'œuf, mais sans succès.

La fissure s'agrandit, et l'œuf éclata d'un coup.

Un petit chaton vert sortit de l'œuf, les yeux encore fermés et le poil tout ébroué. Reconnaissant l'enfant comme sa mère, il se mit à miauler d'une voix déchirante, qui toucha le petit garçon.

Un peu perdu, il tendit un champignon à la petite boule de poil verte, espérant rassasier son appétit. Instinctivement, la bestiole s'approcha de son sauveur, attrapa le champignon, et vint se blottir près de lui pour le manger.

Attendrit, le petit garçon prit dans ses bras le chaton, achevant ainsi de créer le lien qui les uniraient à vie.

Sous le charme du chat vert, qui ronronnait dans ses bras, il ne remarqua pas Sting qui s'approchait jalousement de lui par derrière.

-Hé Rogue ! Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient

-Regardes, Sting, c'est un chaton !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça peut pas être un chaton, il est vert !

-Et alors, tu sais bien que Natsu à un chat bleu pourtant !

Le petit blond posa son panier de champignons et s'assit par terre à côté de son ami, louchant avec jalousie vers le petit chat.

-Moi aussi, je veux un chat, comme Natsu, Gajeel et toi. grogna Sting

Petit déjà, Sting présentait manifestement un caractère possessif, comme touts les dragons, et un peu jaloux. Il boudait souvent et avait légèrement tendance à prendre les autres de haut, un sourire arrogant pour seule expression.

Et même si Rogue était son meilleur ami, il n'échappait pas à la règle…

-Ben t'as qu'à garder l'autre œuf, alors. Précisa le petit dragon noir, comme si cela coulait sous le sens

Un sourire s'étira alors sur le visage du petit dragon de lumière, et il s'approcha avec un respect profond du deuxième œuf.

Rose pâle avec des tâches rouges, la coquille semblait…palpiter. Bien que l'enfant trouve cela étrange, il entoura soigneusement l'œuf d'un chiffon qui lui servait à s'essuyer les mains après chaque champignon cueillit, et déposa soigneusement son trésor dans son panier.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux garçons repartirent en direction de leur grotte, heureux de leurs trouvailles.

OoOoO

Epuisés, les deux enfants arrivèrent dans la grotte de Vicelogia, ou flottait déjà une vague odeur d'œuf et de pain grillé.

Les dragons ne mangeaient évidemment pas d'œufs, ni de pain et encore moins de champignons, ce qu'avaient oublié les deux petits humains dans leur précipitation, mais les enfants en avaient, eux, besoin. Ramenant leurs vivres d'Hargeon, ils dégustaient leur nourriture « normale » avec le fruit de leurs récoltes, et l'aide des dragons.

Vicelogia et Skyadrum, assis à côté d'un petit, à côté d'eux, feu de camp, regardaient d'un œil attendri les deux garnements revenir avec le fruit de leur récolte, heureux comme tout.

-Oye Vicelogia ! Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Sting en lui tendant son œuf

-C'est pas vrai, d'abord, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! s'écria Rogue pour toute réponse, d'ailleurs, le mien à déjà éclot ! ajouta-t-il en tendant fièrement le chaton à son dragon à lui.

Skyadrum ne saisit évidemment pas le chaton entre ses griffes, de peur de lui faire mal, mais esquissa un sourire avant d'annoncer d'une voix gutturale avec un coup d'œil vers le dragon blanc :

-Je crois que ce sont des Exceeds, ils viennent d'un monde appelé Edolas.

-C'est vrai ? Ils viennent d'un autre monde ? s'émerveilla l'apprenti dragon noir, ému

-Oui… répondit, attendri Vicelogia

-Ouah !

C'était Sting qui avait hurlé. En posant son œuf, celui-ci s'était un peu fissuré, et il avait peur de l'avoir cassé. Il leva deux yeux larmoyants vers son dragon, comme un désespéré appel à l'aide.

-Sting…soupira-t-il, ne pleures pas, ton œuf va éclore, regardes.

Essuyant vivement ses yeux d'un revers de main, il renifla bruyamment et s'accroupit près de l'œuf, le regard rivé sur la fissure.

En effet, la fente s'agrandit, les bords s'écartaient l'un de l'autre et une espèce de film collant rejoignait encore les bouts de coquilles.

Alors que l'apprenti dragon de lumière ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés, une petite tête rose sortit de l'œuf, cassant définitivement l'enveloppe à peine solide, et un petit chat encore tout collant roula hors des bouts de coquille brisée.

Avec une délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le petit Sting attrapa du bout des doigts le nouveau né, et lui colla sous la bouche un bout de pain avec de l'omelette aux champignons.

Le chaton mâchouilla de ses toutes petites dents la nourriture, et l'enfant contemplait avec admiration le petit être dans ses bras.

Derrière lui, Rogue protégeait farouchement son chat à lui, louchant vers celui, tout nouveau de Sting, et les deux dragons souriaient de leurs grands sourires acérés, attendris par la découverte de leurs petiots.

OoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, assis devant la rivière qui descendait de la montagne pour se jeter dans la mer aux alentours d'Hargeon, les deux apprentis chasseurs de dragons jouaient sagement à dessiner leurs exceeds dans la boue, surveillés d'un œil bienveillant par Skyadrum, qui lui, faisait dorer ses écailles noires au soleil.

-Dis Rogue, tu crois qu'on devrait leur donner un nom, à nos chats ? demanda Sting d'un air faussement inquiet

-Hmmm, je pense que oui. répondit-il après une courte réflexion, toujours plus réfléchi par rapport à Sting

-Alors…hésita le blond, comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir l'appeler ? se demanda-t-il pour lui-même

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, et les entoura de ses bras, son chat niché sur sa tête, endormi dans ses cheveux en bataille, occupé à se dorer au soleil.

Prenant un air sérieux, il se coupa du monde pendant quelques instants, occupé à réfléchir.

-Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il un peu plus tard, je vais l'appeler Lector ! Ça te plaît, Lector ? questionna ensuite l'enfant en attrapant son animal, qui miaula, plus de protestation que d'accord

Alors que Sting riait aux éclats, fier de son idée, Rogue, son chaton à lui entouré autour de son cou, réfléchissait…sans trouver.

Sting avait eu une idée si vite, lui ! Comme souvent, il ressentit un léger sentiment d'infériorité par rapport à son ami. Lui avait l'air si confiant, si décidé ! Alors que lui était plus hésitant, moins impulsif. Il préférait peser le pour et le contre pour chaque décision, là où Sting fonçait tête baissée, il préférait la réflexion à la bagarre, contrairement au petit dragon de lumière.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la petite grenouille qui sauta dans un coin calme du torrent, éclaboussant tout ses spectateurs. Il secoua la tête, ayant reçu quelques gouttes, et sentit comme un déchirement au niveau de son tympan.

Son chat avait beaucoup apprécié la grenouille, et tenait à le lui faire remarquer.

Saisissant l'exceed avachi sur son épaule, l'apprenti dragon noir regarda sa bestiole avec étonnement, et la posa sur ses genoux avec délicatesse.

-Tu as bien aimé la grenouille ? demanda-t-il, éberlué

Pour toute réponse, le chat miaula en le regardant. Rogue prit ça pour un oui.

-Mais, tu comprends ce que je dis ? s'étonna-t-il

-Tu sais Rogue, intervint, Skyadrum, dérangé par les rires de Sting, les exceeds peuvent parler. Pour l'instant, les vôtres sont encore trop jeunes, mais dans quelques mois, ils devraient être capables de faire autre chose que de miauler.

Et sur ce, le gros dragon noir se rendormit à moitié, veillant à demi sur ses petits protégés.

-Alors si tu aimes les grenouilles, je vais t'appeler Frosh ! s'exclama le petit dragon, heureux de sa trouvaille

Le petit chat vert miaula en retour, apparemment satisfait de son nouveau nom, et se pelotonna contre sa poitrine pour terminer sa sieste.

OoOoO

-Rogue ! Aller dépêches-toi on va les rater ! Aller, aller !

Surexcité et impatient, le petit blond trépignait sur place, sommant son meilleur ami de se dépêcher.

Car aujourd'hui était pour eux un jour spécial. Très spécial.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin rencontrer leurs héros de toujours, et ils ne manqueraient ça pour rien au monde.

Alors que le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs enfilait tant bien que mal une veste, sale et abimée, malgré l'atroce chaleur qui écrasait la ville, deux chatons, un rose et un vert, regardaient d'un air hagard leurs maîtres.

Voilà maintenant un an qu'ils avaient trouvés leurs exceeds, et maintenant, les deux chats savaient parler. Enfin…presque. Lector savait dire que Sting était le plus fort, et savait très bien demander à manger, et quand à Frosh, elle savait être d'accord avec tout le monde, et le dire. C'est tout.

Mais c'était déjà un bon début, d'après leurs dragons !

Saisissant un exemplaire du Weekly Sorcerer abîmé à force d'être lu, et installant son chat sur son épaule, comme à son habitude, le petit Rogue sortit de la grotte en courant, dépassant Sting qui du attraper en vitesse son chat à lui pour rattraper bien vite son meilleur ami.

Faisant la course jusqu'au pied de la montagne, c'est-à-dire bien cinq kilomètres plus loin, mais grâce à leurs capacités de Dragons Slayers, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent, à peine essoufflés.

Les mains sur les genoux, le dos courbé et le souffle haché, ils se regardèrent avec un air de défi avant de rire à en rouler par terre.

Les dragons jumeaux avaient beau se tirer dans les pattes tant qu'ils pouvaient, ils s'adoraient. Trop pour se détester comme de bons rivaux.

Un sourire aux lèvres, ils marchèrent encore une petite demi-heure jusqu'à l'entrée d'Hargeon, leurs chats sur les épaules ou la tête.

Passant les grandes portes de bois qui marquaient l'entrée de la ville par le Nord, le côté face à la montagne, les deux enfants coururent jusqu'au port, avec l'habilité que seuls possèdent ceux qui connaissent la ville.

Bravant les ponts et les portes, les charrettes chargées de marchandises, souvent du poisson ou des produits de la mer, traversant le parc central de la ville pour éviter un détour, ils arrivèrent finalement sur le port, en quête de leur Eldorado.

Le seul problème, c'est que le port était très grand. Hargeon étant la ville portuaire la plus importante de Fiore, touts les métiers s'y mêlaient.

En effet, des pêcheurs partaient ou revenaient de leur journée, vidant des filets entiers de poissons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, que plusieurs dizaines de marchands s'empressaient de racheter pour les revendre à peine à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans les grandes halles. De nombreux soldats arpentaient les rues, veillant au respect de l'ordre public, et même la brigade magique, dirigée par Lahar, avait son propre quartier général établi à Hargeon.

Qui dit ville portuaire dit aussi point stratégique.

Un conseil de guerre, et de mages siégeait lui aussi dans la ville. Bien moins important que celui de Crocus, la capitale, mais tout de même nécessaire.

Autant dire que tout ça, ça faisait beaucoup d'odeurs et de couleurs différentes pour nos petits dragons. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir retrouver leurs héros dans ces conditions ?

Déployant son magazine en lambeau, Rogue chercha avec avidité l'article tant désiré. Au bout de quelques affolements de pages, il trouva enfin les quelques lignes clés de son rêve :

_New Express : Fairy Tail organise encore cette année le passage de l'examen de rang S ! Partiront Natsu Dragneel et Happy, Gajeel Redfox et Levy MacGarden, Kana Alberona et Lucy Heartfilia, Bixrow et Fried Justine, Elfman Strauss et Evergreen, Lisanna Strauss et Juvia Loxar, Grey Fullbuster et Loki, Wendy Marvel et Mest, accompagnés de Makarof, le maître de Fairy Tail et Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Strauss et Guildharts Clive, touts trois de rang S._

_Les candidats partiront du port d'Hargeon le sept juillet x784, à onze heures, dans un bateau de leur guilde à destination de l'île Tenrô._

La nouvelle n'était qu'un petit encadré en bas de page, mais pourtant, Sting et Rogue le vénérait presque chaque soir depuis l'acquisition de leur journal. Ils avaient enfin l'opportunité tant attendue de rencontrer Natsu et Gajeel.

Ils avaient d'abord dû convaincre leurs dragons de les laisser partir, évidemment, mais l'affaire ne s'était révélée aussi dure que prévue. Leurs protecteurs avaient vite acceptés, touchés par l'enthousiasme de leurs apprentis et prétextant qu'ainsi, ils pourraient faire les courses.

Depuis une semaine, ils préparaient leur expédition d'une journée, faisant des listes de courses plus longues que leurs propres tailles, finissant les réserves pour pouvoir en racheter.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient si près de leur rêve, un obstacle se dressait encore sur leur chemin.

Ils ne savaient pas où aller.

Jetant un coup d'œil au clocher de la ville, Sting s'aperçut qu'il ne leur restait qu'une demi heure avant le départ du bateau, et donc qu' ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher. Dans le genre plutôt rapidement.

Arpentant le port en large et en travers, les deux enfants finirent par trouver un vaisseau frappé de l'emblème de Fairy Tail, amarré magiquement au port.

Avec un peu d'observation, on pouvait s'apercevoir que le bateau était déjà occupé, et plusieurs personnes s'affairaient déjà sur le pont.

Alors que les deux enfants cherchaient un moyen de rencontrer leurs idoles, une jeune femme blonde, accompagnée d'une brune, passèrent devant eux, chargées de bagages. Les deux portaient des tenues plutôt décontractées, short, jupe et bikini, et papotaient allègrement en tirant derrière elles leur cargaison.

Mais plus important, encore, les deux arboraient la marque de Fairy Tail, sur la main pour la blonde, et sur la hanche pour la brune.

Saisissant sa chance, Sting se jeta sur la blonde, agrippant un pan de sa jupe longue, bien décidé à la retenir.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous partez sur l'île Tenrô avec les autres de Fairy Tail ? J'ai vu votre marque…

Il avait parlé sur un ton presque suppliant, espérant toucher cette jeune femme, qu'il trouvait incroyablement belle, et en plus, qui avait l'air gentille.

Plus que sa copine brune, en tout cas.

A l'entente de sa question, la blonde sourit, attendrie par ce petit garçon à la recherche de ses héros.

-Oui mon petit. Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, lui tendant ainsi la perche qu'il convoitait tant

-Oui ! s'exclama l'apprenti Dragon Slayer en retour, mon ami Rogue et moi, on aimerait voir Natsu et Gajeel.

-Tu sais, Natsu et Gajeel ont le mal des transports, alors ils ne seront certainement pas sur le bateau avant le départ. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, je sais que Natsu se balade quelque part en ville, et que Gajeel attend quelque part sur le port, je crois. Vous pouvez toujours les attendre ici, si vous voulez.

Sting et Rogue, qui s'était approché, remercièrent vivement la jeune blonde, et s'assirent au pied de l'embarcadère, attendant avec impatience leurs héros.

OoOoOoO

Installée confortablement sur un transat, les jambes croisées enduites de crème solaire, et un bon livre à la main, Levy MacGarden bronzait tranquillement en attendant le départ du bateau.

Elle connaissait déjà Hargeon, son port, et surtout sa bibliothèque pour y avoir été une fois en mission avec ses deux coéquipiers Jet et Droy, et donc préférait faire dorer ses jambes au soleil plutôt que de refaire le tour de la ville avant de larguer les amarres.

Contrairement à Gajeel, son coéquipier d'une semaine pour le passage du rang S, qui lui préférait se balader avant de partir. En réalité, elle savait qu'il souffrait du mal des transports, et était très certainement vert rien qu'à l'idée de monter sur un bateau, alors il devait s'économiser un peu dans un coin…

Alors qu'elle arrivait à un passage crucial de son livre, deux pies bien bavardes, qui n'étaient autre que Lucy et Kana, visiblement en grande conversation, arrivèrent sur le pont, la saluant d'un signe de la main.

-Ils étaient mignons tout les deux ! commença Lucy, surtout le petit blond, à vouloir voir Natsu…

Intriguée, la mage des mots s'approcha de ses deux amies, intervenant sans gêne au milieu de la conversation :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a deux gosses qui veulent voir Natsu et Gajeel, répondit Kana, ils attendent sur l'embarcadère, le temps qu'ils arrivent.

-Mais…hésita la bleue, ils n'auront pas le temps de leur parler, ils vont être malades à peine à la vue du bateau…

-C'est vrai, confirma Lucy en posant son sac, c'est bête pour, ils avaient l'air si contents de pouvoir les voir…

Le silence s'installa, les trois filles gênées par la situation des deux petits garçons. Alors que Lucy et Kana se débarrassaient de leurs encombrants bagages, Levy posait un doigt sur sa bouche, en signe de réflexion.

-Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle, Je vais aller chercher Gajeel, il ne doit pas être très loin, et Lucy, tu veux bien aller chercher Natsu ? Il reste vingt minutes avant le départ…

La blonde acquiesça, sa gentillesse et sa serviabilité légendaire en action.

Alors que Levy enfilait déjà une robe pour partir, Lucy fit un rapide tour dans sa cabine, qu'elle partageait, malheureusement pour elle, avec la bordélique Kana, elle descendit du bateau avec un « Je vais aller chercher Natsu ! » et un clin d'œil pour le petit Sting, elle partit en courant à la recherche du mage de feu.

OoOoOoO

Le regard rivé sur les plis épais de la jupe de la jeune femme, Sting, assis par terre, et les mains appuyé sur les genoux, laissait son esprit divaguer dans le lointain pays de ses rêves.

Cette jeune blonde lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Bien qu'il n'ait que quatorze ans, il commençait à savoir apprécier une jolie fille quand il en voyait une, au grand damne de Vicelogia.

Et celle là était vraiment très jolie. Des cheveux blonds qui venaient caresser ses omoplates et qui brillaient au soleil de l'été, un corps bien dessiné et de jolis yeux bruns qui respiraient le courage. En plus, elle était gentille !

L'idéal féminin de Sting. Celle qu'il aurait voulu avoir comme mère, comme sœur, comme amie ou comme compagne.

Vicelogia lui avait expliqué que c'était normal qu'à son âge, il se sente bizarre quand une fille passait, surtout avec ses sens aiguisés de dragons. L'odeur lui emplissait les narines, et ses tympans résonnaient encore de sa voix pendant plusieurs jours.

Et là, il était certain que cette odeur de vanille légèrement piquée d'épices et ce rire cristallin allaient lui rester pendant un bon moment…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se réveilla que lorsque Lector lui tapota sur l'épaule, pour lui montrer l'état…particulier de Rogue.

En effet, le petit dragon noir s'était levé, et semblait bouche-bée, fixant un point à l'opposé du quai, quelques mètres plus loin. En suivant son regard, et grâce à sa vue surdéveloppée, il aperçu une silhouette noire appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, les bras croisés.

Grand et musclé, l'homme dégageait une odeur forte de métal, rêche et dure. De longs cheveux noirs cascadaient jusqu'à ses genoux en une crinière emmêlée et deux yeux rouges perçants complétaient son visage. Il était habillé entièrement de noir, de ses bottes à un grand manteau dont seulement une manche couvrait son bras droit, laissant apparaître le symbole de Fairy Tail sur l'autre épaule.

Gajeel Redfox.

Sting sourit, et secoua légèrement Rogue par les épaules pour le sortir de sa transe. Papillonnant des yeux, l'apprenti dragon des ténèbres aperçu qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui était descendue du bateau quelques minutes plus tôt s'approchait de lui

Après un court échange verbal, durant lequel quelques forts éclats de voix avec les mots « malade », « bateau » et « médicament » ressortaient beaucoup, les deux coéquipiers s'éloignèrent, Gajeel en traînant des pieds, une moue écœurée au visage.

Rogue paru déçu du départ de son héros, et se rassit, Frosh sur son épaule, pelotonnée contre son cou comme pour le consoler.

Sting se rassit à son tour, posant une main compréhensive sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et lui marmonna que même si Gajeel Redfox avait le mal de mer, il allait revenir pour prendre le bateau et que tout n'était pas perdu.

Le petit dragon noir sourit, réconforté, et commença une partie gagnée d'avance de « pierre, feuille, papier, ciseaux » avec sa fausse grenouille.

Caressant sans attention son chat qui lui parlait pour ne rien dire, Sting sentit tout d'un coup son nez le piquer.

Une forte odeur de feu de cheminée, couronnée d'une pointe de brûlé et de bois. A sa connaissance, une seule personne possédait cette odeur, et même sans jamais l'avoir vue, il pouvait deviner qui.

Natsu Dragneel.

En effet, il vit revenir la blonde, tenant fermement Natsu par le poignet, déjà vert à la vue du port.

Le dragon de lumière sourit, compréhensif. Lui aussi était sujet au mal des transports.

Son chat bleu voletant autour de lui, son héros était comme il l'avait imaginé. Des cheveux roses en bataille sur sa tête, son éternelle écharpe autour du cou, et sa marque rouge sur son épaule droite. Rien ne manquait. Il était comme sur les photos du Weekly Sorcerer, et tout aussi cool qu'il l'avait rêvé.

Se levant d'un bond, il sourit à la jeune femme qui s'approchait en tirant derrière elle le Dragon Slayer du feu. Elle lui sourit en retour, et, encore de l'autre côté du port, donna une tape derrière la tête à Natsu en lui pointant Sting du doigt, un air sévère au visage.

Le visage du malade s'adoucit, et arrêtant ses histoires, il sourit lui aussi de son sourire si spécial que l'on pouvait enrouler trois fois autour de son visage.

A grands pas, il s'approcha de Sting et Rogue, qui se releva à son tour, et le salua d'un « Yo ! » tonitruant.

Sting, muet d'admiration, allait enfin ouvrir la bouche, alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus revint, Gajeel derrière elle, un sachet en papier blanc à la main.

-Ah Lu-chan ! commença-t-elle, j'ai retrouvé Gajeel, et j'a même trouvé un apothicaire qui vendait des herbes contre le mal des transports ! On va enfin passer un trajet tranquille !

Elle tendit son sachet blanc et le fourra sous le nez de Natsu qui éternua bruyamment, mais reprit instantanément des couleurs.

Les deux petits dragons éternuèrent aussi, soumis à l'odeur trop proche d'eux, et comprirent que les herbes avaient un certain pouvoir sur leur faiblesse.

Après avoir mieux respiré, Natsu se tourna enfin vers Sting et Rogue, et Gajeel s'approcha lui aussi.

Les quatre Dragons Slayers se regardèrent, et ce fut Gajeel qui parla le premier, de son habituel air méfiant.

-Vous pratiquez la magie des chasseurs de dragons, je le sens, affirma Gajeel.

-Oui, répondit le petit Rogue d'une voix un peu cassée, je suis l'apprenti Dragon Slayer des ténèbres, et Sting celui de la lumière.

Sting hocha la tête en confirmation.

-Apprentis ? Mais alors vos dragons n'ont pas disparus ? s'exclama Natsu, qui pour une fois, avait décidé d'utiliser ses neurones

-Non, ils vivent dans la montagne au Nord d'Hargeon, leur apprit Sting, ils sont encore bel et bien là.

Les deux grands chasseurs se regardèrent, pour une fois en accord, ils sourirent ensuite aux deux enfants, et Natsu s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, alors que Makarof, perché sur le pont du bateau, faisait sonner une cloche de rassemblement.

-Oh mince, va falloir qu'on y aille…Ecoutes, petit, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Sting, travailles bien ton pouvoir, et profites bien de ton dragon. Et surtout, n'oublies pas que tes amis seront toujours là pour t'aider. Peut-être que dans quelques années, on se reverra, et on pourra se battre, hein ?

Sur ses mots attendris, Natsu se précipita sur le bateau, craignant l'éternelle punition inconnue de Makarof, laissant là un petit Sting aux anges.

Après un signe de tête et un sourire à destination de Rogue, Gajeel le suivit, beaucoup plus calme, et les deux filles les suivirent, Levy en tête.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Lucy en se retournant, Natsu ne vous a même pas demandé…soupira-t-elle

-Sting, répondit l'apprenti de la lumière

-Et moi Rogue, ajouta celui de l'ombre

-Alors, au plaisir de vous revoir, Sting et Rogue ! sourit-elle avec un rire clair, avant de monter sur le bateau, faisant un signe amical de la main envers les deux enfants.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, les apprentis dragons regardèrent partir le bateau à destination de l'île Tenrô, sans savoir qu'il ne reviendrait malheureusement jamais.

OoOoOoO

Il leva une main. Une deuxième.

Elles étaient rouges, et le sang dégoulinait jusqu'à ces coudes.

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres, heureux de son acte pourtant ignoble.

Un parricide. Il avait tué son propre père.

Le corps de Vicelogia reposait à terre, une dague d'argent plantée dans le cœur, les yeux révulsés à cause de l'aveuglante lumière qui avait mis fin à ses jours. De sombres tâches rouges tâchaient ses grandes ailes blanches, balafrées d'égratinures. Le combat avait été rude.

Sting afficha un sourire arrogant, et s'approcha d'un baquet d'eau, se lavant les mains. L'eau, pure et cristalline, se teinta d'un rouge sale, comme pour rappeler les conséquences de son acte horrible.

Il savait que deux kilomètres plus loin, Rogue était dans la même situation. Le crime avait été forcément plus dur à exécuter que pour lui. Il était plus fragile, plus faible.

Se retournant sans un regard pour son protecteur qui désormais n'était plus, il sortit de la grotte d'un pas pesant, luttant contre le remord.

Il se sentait coupable, oh que oui, mais c'était nécessaire, et il le savait. Il ne reculerait plus devant rien, il ne se laisserait plus détruire.

Il attrapa Lector, en larmes, et le posa sur son épaule, pour se diriger vers la grotte de feu Skyadrum et Rogue.

La Lune brillait d'un éclat rouge, en ce sept juillet x786.

Rouge. Tel serait à présent la couleur de son destin autrefois blanc et lumineux.

OoOoOoO

Une main, puis une deuxième.

Avec quelques larmes, il retira le sabre du cœur de son père. Il avait longuement hésité, pesant le pour et le contre de cet acte infâme. Mais il avait été forcé d'accepter.

Lors d'une sortie à Hargeon, pour faire les courses, Sting et lui avaient rencontrés un vieux mage et sa fille. Particulièrement intéressé par leurs pouvoirs, le vieux leur avait proposé un marché spécial.

Depuis la dislocation de Fairy Tail, le poste de guilde la plus puissante de Fiore était à pourvoir.

Et il comptait bien s'en emparer.

En créant une guilde, la plus puissante qu'il n'y ait jamais eut. Il avait déjà réuni deux autres mages, l'un maniant la foudre et se disant « God Slayer », chasseur de dieux, et l'autre manipulant les souvenirs. Avec sa fille, au puissant pouvoir inconnu, et lui, ils étaient quatre.

S'ils se joignaient à lui, six.

Sting avait tout de suite été séduit par l'idée.

Lui qui adulait Fairy Tail et son mage de feu, Natsu, avait été profondément déçu par leur disparition il y a deux ans. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas, comme personne d'ailleurs, les raisons exactes de la volatilisation des membres ainsi que de l'île, il s'était senti trahi.

Il avait placé tout ses rêves dans l'espoir d'un jour revoir le Dragon Slayer de feu. Il espérait s'en faire un ami, un allié, rejoindre Fairy Tail, leur prouver qu'il était aussi fort que Natsu.

Mais rien. Ses espoirs s'étaient envolés à la simple lecture d'un article de journal…

Alors il avait décidé de prendre leur place. De montrer aux yeux du monde que Fairy Tail n'était pas l'unique détentrice de chasseurs de dragons.

Sting avait changé. De l'enfant insouciant, il était devenu un adolescent assoiffé par le pouvoir et la puissance, il cherchait toujours plus, et en croyait trouver, il creusait sa propre tombe. Il avait décidé de surpasser tout le monde, tout et n'importe quoi, sur n'importe quel plan. Son petit côté narquois et arrogant s'était énormément développé, en deux ans, et Rogue était le seul à échapper à son caractère trop difficile, amitié de longue date oblige.

Il avait demandé la permission à Vicelogia de rejoindre une guilde, mais le dragon avait refusé, prétextant que sa formation n'était pas terminée, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qu'il n'obtiendrait que cinq ans plus tard, quelque chose qu'on lui avait prédit, et que pourtant, il avait ignoré.

Le pouvoir des sentiments.

_Et surtout, n'oublies pas que tes amis seront toujours là, pour t'aider._

Il l'avait oublié. Il avait oublié jusqu'aux paroles de son héros.

Il avait vu rouge, il s'était senti trahi et déshonoré.

Furieux, l'apprenti dragon était allé rendre sa réponse à Genma, le vieux mage.

_« Tues-le. C'est à ça qu'est destiné le vrai pouvoir d'un Dragon Slayer. »_

Sting avait déglutit, mais avait accepté, avide de puissance.

Dans tout ça, Rogue n'était qu'un spectateur, un simple suiveur. Mais lui aussi avait vu ses rêves brisés par la disparition de son héros.

Alors comme toujours, il avait suivi.

Retirant la lame du cœur encore palpitant de son protecteur défunt, il s'écroula sur le cadavre encore chaud, et pleura.

Il n'aimait pas tuer. C'était la première fois qu'il ôtait la vie, et ça lui coutait. Ça lui faisait mal, un pincement au cœur, un énorme fossé.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert une blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais.

Essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes chaudes sur ses joues, il attrapa Frosh, terrée dans un coin de la grotte, et la posa sur son épaule.

Après un dernier coup d'œil mouillé en direction du corps mort de Skyadrum, il sortit en titubant de sa grotte, et une fois sortit, ferma les yeux, face au vent.

Il laissa l'air balayer ses larmes, lui faisant cruellement ressentir leur présence par le froid. Il laissa le courant balayer tout ses souvenirs avec le dragon, car maintenant commençait pour lui une nouvelle vie.

Marqué par le sang et le remord, il ouvrit les yeux sur son nouvel avenir, désormais rouge.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! **

**J'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc sur Sting et Rogue et leur enfance, et puisque Mashima ne nous as encore pas dévoilé grand-chose… Comme j'ai commencé à écrire ce texte il y a un petit mois, je n'ai pas tenu compte de la toute nouvelle info sur Rogue, celle comme quoi il aurait été le disciple de Gajeel… Bizarre d'ailleurs, cette idée…**

**J'ai eu envie de casser un peu l'image qu'on donne d'habitude à Sting, oui, c'est un connard, mais je pense que avant, il était gentil et mignon. Alors j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la disparition de Natsu son héros, et c'est à partir de là qu'il a basculé… Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourra pas redevenir « gentil » ! ^^**

**Quand à Rogue, j'ai eu un pu plus de mal, avec lui… Son caractère n'est pas tellement développé, ou en tout cas, pas encore. Du coup, je l'ai fait un peu comme je me l'imaginais. Suiveur par rapport à Sting, mais plus calme et réfléchi, avec beaucoup plus de remords.**

**Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu , et à bientôt pour la partie deux ! **

**Llillandrill**


End file.
